This invention relates to a magnetic recording device for writing and reading information on and from a disk-shaped recording medium, and more particularly, to a magnetic recording device having a case incorporating a member for preventing the case of the magnetic recording device from being deformed by an external force.
A magnetic recording device which has a case incorporating a disk drive motor and a write/read head and drives a disk serving as a recording medium housed in a cartridge loaded into the case to write and read information on and from the disk is presently in use.
The magnetic recording device described above is equipped with a connector for making connection with a computer and needs to have an appearance of small-sized thin card type, particularly, to meet PCMCIA standard requirement. For that reason, the case is made of a thin material in order to reserve an inside space as large as possible.
When the cartridge is absent in the case of the magnetic recording device on the contrary, the space is left on the inside of the case. Thus, the deformation of the case is easily caused by the application of the external force to the case to thereby make the restoration of the case to its original shape impossible or to result in damages to inside mechanisms.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a small-sized thin magnetic recording device, which eliminates the possibility of easily deforming a case even when an external force is applied to the case.
A magnetic recording device according to the present invention comprises a case having a cartridge insertion opening in one end face to allow the insertion of a cartridge containing a disk serving as a recording medium, a frame plate mounted to the inside of the case, a disk drive motor mounted to the frame plate to drive the disk, a head body mounted to the flame plate to write information on the disk and/or read information from the disk, and a case deformation-proof member provided between the case and the frame plate and made movable between a cartridge passing area and an area outside the cartridge passing area. The case deformation-proof member is operated to be advanced up to a cartridge loading area when the cartridge is absent in the case, and to be retreated to the outside of the cartridge loading area when the cartridge is loaded into the case on the contrary.
The case deformation-proof member is energized by a spring so that it is advanced into the cartridge passing area. With the forward movement of the cartridge in the case, the case deformation-proof member is pressed with a front end face of the cartridge, so that it retreats to the outside of the cartridge passing area against the energizing force of the spring.
The case deformation-proof member includes a lever member having one end rotatably supported with a shaft provided on the frame plate and the other end serving as a free end.
The lever member as the case deformation-proof member continues to exert a force on the cartridge so as to push back the cartridge toward the cartridge insertion opening by the action of the spring while the cartridge is loaded in the case.
The case deformation-proof member includes a plate-shaped member extending in parallel to the cross direction of the case. The opposite ends of the plate-shaped member are supported with the opposite side walls of a case body such that the plate-shaped member may be pivoted freely between the position of a rising posture and the position of a fallen-down posture.
One or more pieces of reinforcing plates are locally bonded to a part of the inner surface of the case other than portions corresponding to the rotational or slide range of a rotational or slide member in the case.